The Crown and The Queller
by Esbatty
Summary: Six months after the end of The Blight the Hero of Ferelden is set to marry Queen Anora and begin not only their joint rule but also their time as husband and wife. Another prequel set before the events of In the Land of Ever. Updates sporadically.


It had been an awkward half year since that day at the Landsmeet. Alistair went and quit the Wardens then was promptly exiled by Anora. Loghain, the man whom nearly betrayed Ferelden unwittingly to the Darkspawn hordes, seemingly replaced Alistair at the Younger Cousland's side. And, oddest yet, the Warden had found himself engaged to the Queen of Ferelden, at this his engagement gift had become the exile of Alistair rather than the execution his bride-to-be was so readily willing to dispense to the Last Theirin.

Today was the wedding. The Blight Queller and Queen of Ferelden were wed in the longest ceremony Vann Cousland had ever not been allowed to sleep through. The overnight forced march from Redcliffe to the Darkspawn besieged City of Denerim was alot more enjoyable than the national event that had swept the entire countryside. Strained throat clearings from his royal bride kept him awake through the reading of final segment of The Chant of Light. The blessings, the vows, the chaste kiss, the crowning, and the dozens upon dozens of Nobles and Banns swearing fealty to the new and a half Monarchs were just the whipped creme on top while the 10 pound cherry on top was the parade where the Queen and King-Consort were carted through the still-in-repair streets of Denerim.

It was a bit much, to the say the least.

In the time between the end of the parade and the Royal Banquet, Anora and Vann met with a handful of advisors before being greeted by representatives from the various groups that had given in to the demands of the Ancient Grey Warden treaties. Harrowmont's man gave the usual grandiose dwarven ramblings and laid before them a Sword with the crest of Highever molded into the guard and a shield bearing the crest of Gwaren. Each weapon bore an incredible amount of runes, which denoted them as actual weapons meant for combat rather than the usual Dwarven Noble ceremonial armaments. Vann had to mentally restrain himself from snatching up them and testing them out then and there. The new couple thanked Harrowmont's Representative and made sure he was to attend the banquet. Cousland wasn't a big fan of the Dwarves. Too caught up in their own politics, but then again the Couslands had a proud tradition of pretending not to like their own Nobility's shenanigans. In Orzammar its life and death while in Ferelden its coin or title, meaning you're either rich or your just a name.

Next the young Dalish Keeper Lanaya recited a rather long poem, in the Elven tongue, then proceeded to explain the story behind it and its encouragement for a fruitful womb. It was the first time Cousland had seen the Queen blush. Unfortunately Lanaya could not stay, she was still struggling to maintain peace between wandering Humans and her people. But before she departed Vann assured her that any and all Dalish Clans that resided within Ferelden could count on having audience with the King to which she was most grateful. Anora had seemed wary of his last statement but on the matter he would not budge.

With saucer-sized eyes Shianni carefully stepped into the throne room, careful not only of where she stepped but also where she looked, as if at anytime someone would pounce and spirit her away. Not that the Warden could blame her after hearing what happened during her cousin's wedding and all the terrible events that led to the rioting. She apologized about her Elder's absence explaining that he was busy keeping her fellows from overindulging in 'festivities' in regards to the celebration. Vann quickly recounted their meeting and willingness to fight the Darkspawn during the Siege of Denerim, which actually impressed Anora that such a young woman would fight to protect her community. Shianni then reminded them both she had been run off and not as brave as they said. She then thanked the King personally for protecting their homes, in spite of the damage, and not abandoning it to the flames. Again Cousland rankled Anora by inviting the girl to eat at the Royal Couple's table, after she exited, he told Anora it was more than long enough to accommodate one more guest.

Lastly came Greagoir the First Enchanter of Ferelden's Mage Circle along with a familiar face, the Templar Cullen, whom was decidedly more polite than their last meeting. No grand speeches or over fawning, rather it seemed Greagoir was there at the Chantry's behest. With Cousland being a Grey Warden it was known to some parties that their fertility was in question and with both Anora and Vann coming from Andrastian backgrounds it behooved the Grand Cleric that their lines continue with a proper successor. So aside from Cullen's announcement that the Grand Cleric along with Divine herself would be praying for fruitful multiplication on their behalf and Greagoir was there to present some fertility enchanted devices. Anora had bristled at the idea to which Vann simultaneously felt bad for the First Enchanter while restraining his laughter. The visions of the Tranquil Mage Owain not only having to make and enchant that particular device but also have to explain what it was and why he had to enchant it had the new King giggling long after the Mage and Templar left their presence.

"Honestly, this - this is not appropriate behaviour for a Monarch... my dear Husband", the last words she strained through gritted teeth.

"Eh-hee-hee, I'm sorry, really. I, its just, c'mon. I met the man who had to make that... that... Orlesian party favour."

"Hush."

"Come now, we're alone. They probably forgot all about us. We can finally do something as couple - take a nap", Vann grinned stupidly.

"You are awful. Inviting the Elven girl."

"Oh pssh, she needs to see we're not all pompous monsters dressed up in fine clothes. Shianni may be Elven but she is anything but common. She has more spine than half the boot-licks that swore fealty hours ago."

"Shush", Anora actually glanced around the empty chamber, yet found not even an errant servant. With that she relaxed a little then spoke in a somewhat softer manner, "You do remind me a bit of your Mother. As much as I remember Eleanor, Teyrna Eleanor being a fine woman and articulate lady in court, when it was just us she... I'm terribly sorry."

"No, please don't stop. I never really knew her as you did. I was her son and you, she treated as her own daughter after, ya know."

"My Mother passed on."

"Yeah. Fergus even teased me that I lost my Mommy to the future Queen. Then Nan would smack him upside the head, but his taunts would make me think of you. Although I should admit that the first time saw you - you were quite radiant."

Anora seemed a bit taken aback by the admission.

"Was not the first time we met-"

"At the King's funerary pyre, it was a sad time, but when I'd see you glance at Cailan you seemed..."

"Happy?"

"Yeah, or content."

The Queen sighed and stared at her hands as they sat in her lap, "A girl's flights of fancy can do that."

"I mean was it so bad with, with Cailan? Besides the - all the, I mean he didn't hit you or anything? Make you do - things?"

His Wife looked up and a pale look of melancholy was across her stately features, "No, none of that. I just - wasn't enough or at least wasn't what he... desired. I'm hungry, are you not?"

Vann was relieved that the subject changed, despite he himself broaching it, "By the Maker, YES. Let us sup."

"Please tell me you're not always this jovial?"

His only response was an overly animated wink. 


End file.
